Maximum
by The-idy-bidy-lil-spider
Summary: How do I summarize this without ruining it for everyone.."Maximum" is the name of the band Max is in. The band is getting a new edition. And this "edition" will change both Max, and the band forever. Just remember, like in life, not everything is as it seems. "Notice!": I've just returned from a long break from writing due to school. Hang with this till the end? Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Some stories start out with a "once apon a time..." but this one is a little different then most stories. I won't go into much detail and ruin the adventure for you, so lets start with this: This is the story about a band named "maximum" and what happened after the new kid jioned the band, and how it changed thier lives forever.

I awoke jumping maybe ten feet into the air and coming to a crash landing back on my bed. "Time to get up Max. If you dont hurry you'll be late for practice, and you know how mad Jeb would be if you where late." It was my mom who'd startled me awake. I sighed and got off my bed. "He wouldn't do anything even if I was late. He's to much of a pushover." I said walking over to my closet and picking out my blue jeans and black and white checkered shirt. I hurredly got dressed and ran downstairs grabbing a piec of toast and picking up my notebook. "Did you finish writing that song?" my mom called coming down the steps "almost done" I said flipping to where I had left off. it was half a song so far, but I didn't like it to well. I picked up a pencil and began writing bits of song on a blank page. "You'll have to finish that in the car." my mom said walking into the room in her work clothes. she picked up her purse and i stode up walking torwards the door. We walked out and climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway. My mom's phone rang right about that moment and she hit the button on her bluetooth. "Hello? Oh hey. So when are you going to be home? Jack that's what you said last time. No I'm not overeacting! ok... I'll tell her. goodbye". "he's not going to be home this weekend is he?" I said allready knowing the answer. "No honey. He's not." after that it neither of us dare speak after that. It was a quiet drive to the studio. We pulled up and I opened the door only to be almost hit by a guy on a bike. He doged and and came to a stop in front of the studio's doors. I stood there in shock. "are you okay?' he asked. i muttered a "yeah". "good. wait are you max?" "yes. why do you ask?" "because i'm the new member of the band. My name is Fang by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

I blinked and just stared at him. "your what?"."I'm the new band member." he said looking agitated at repeating himself. The gears in my head slid into place at that moment and the fist though that came to mind was "I will kill you Jeb". Right about that moment Jeb opened the studio doors walking out. "Oh i see you've met." he said looking at us. He looked at the expression on my face and said "Now don't be angry. Him being here is getting some exsta sponsorship" he said then he made a face of regret. "First off: You Did Not Tell Me! Second: I don't care how much sponsorship it gets us. I just wan't to sing, and not worry about the new guy messing me up.". at that moment "fang" decided to speak "I'm a singer just like you Max" I made a face that if if looks could kill, this one would've. It was Jebs turn to speak "Lets go inside. We need to let the rest of the band know." We all walked in the doors avioding eye contact, and found our way to our practice room. I walked in first and was bumbarded with "Why are so late max? was it traffic? the love of your life?" It was ever so energetic drum player. Jeb an "fang" where waiting in the hall for me to break the news. "no wasn't any of those. It seeems we have a new band member." I looked around at the band's faces. Most looking probably like what mine looked like when this was thrown at me. "say what?" nudge said bewildered. "Jeb just bring him in allready" Jeb and "fang" stepped into the room. "hello guys. My name's Fang."

(sorry for it being so short. I had to write what was in my head at the time. i will try to write longer chapters after are wellcome. I need to know how i'm doing so ))


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy was the first to speak "so what's he look like?" you're probably wondering why he asked. The reason is simple, Iggy is blind. But I assure you, don't take him lightly. Although he's blind, he can kick your butt at guitar anytime. "He looks like your typical emo guy Iggy." I said looking at "Fang". "that's not true!" piped in nudge. at that moment Angel and Gazzy walked into the are our "1# fans". Thier mom was some snobby rich singer who didn't pay much attention to them, so we let them hang with us. "Hello guys." they said in unison. It's creepy sometimes it almost seems like they can read each others minds. Then angel caught sight of "Fang" and said "who are you?". "I'm Fang. The new addition to the band." he said smoothly. "oh okay" Angel said sitting down in a chair. Gazzy chose to stand, but moved over to where Iggy was and they began muttering stuff to each other. Gazzy and Iggy are also our special effects people. They set up the lights and stuff on the computers, so they are always muttering to each other. "Okay guys lets get ready. We're going to practice with a song I know we all love..." I was cut off by "fang" "Sorry I couldn't help but piont this out, but I think you and me need to practice together before we practice with the band." Jeb made a nod of agreement. "Fine. We'll practice for an hour then come back here." I said making my voice sound as annoyed as I felt. I walked out into the hall and into a empty studio room, and Jeb and "Fang" followed. I walked through the control room and into the sound proof room and sat in one of the 4 chairs. I wanted to get this hour over as soon as possible. "fang" walked in and sat in the chair farthest away from me, and I slipped on a pair of headphones and pulled the mic over to me. jebs voice came throught the headphones "are you two ready?" I gave a halfheated thumbs up, and "fang" just nodded. The music started playing and I began singing the first verse. then came the choros and thats when "fang" began to sing. It stopped me dead in my tracks. He sang really good! His voice like honey he sang "This is the moment (in time) when I look into your eyes and I see everything I want to be for you" He was looking right at me the whole time he sang and I just sat there bewildered, and for the first time in my life I was speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath trying to get my brian from floating away. Breath in, breath out. I was ready to sing. I began singing word for word with him, our harmony perfect. The hour ended quickly and I walked back out of our sound-proof room, and was suprised to find the rest of the band there staring at us. "you guys should be practicing the music." I said looking at Iggy, nudge and Dylan. "but we wanted to... you know... listen to you guys" I gave a shrug and sighed "whatever...", and walked back to the practice room. The rest followed quiet as a mouse and we all sat in chairs. "everyone ready to roll?" I said a little to eager. Iggy picked up his guitar,and dylon picked up his bass, and nudge sat at the drums. "ready" all three of them said at once. "you ready Fang?" there I actually said his name. He just gave a simple nod. Nudge started ou with a tisk tisk tisk sound and Iggy and Dylan came in after her. I took in a breath and began singing. Fang jioned in at the choras and i falltered for a second then regained my composure. "this is not what I really am. Its just what I've painted myself to be. Oh may your tears lead being back to the real ME..." We practice for what seemed like hours. When it came time to go I actually regetted it. We all walked out the front doors and said our goodbyes. Mom pulled up soon and i jumped into the car. One of the back doors of the car opened as I sat down. "oh you must be Fang" my mom said as i turned to look at him. He climbed into the back and sat down. "What do you think you'r doing?" I asked looking at him. "I'm moving into the house next to you. Your mom said it was ok if rode with you guys each day." he said with a look that clearly said "does anyone tell you anything". "You knew mom?" I said a little angry. "eh...ya" she said looking down. The ride home was even quieter then the ride that morning. As soon as i got in the house i wen't up to my room and laid on my bed staring at the cieling. "why me..."


	5. Chapter 5

I've never been one to just sit and think in my room all night. I walked over to my bedroom window and pulled it open. "ah...fresh air" i said feeling the breeze on my face. I climbed out the window and onto the roof below. I climbed up onto the very tipy-top and sat using my feet to hold me from slipping. This was my star gazing spot. No one knew I came up here, and no one was ever going to. I looked over at the neiboring house. The lights where all on meaning what Fang had said was true. He was my neighbor. I sighed and looked back up at the stars. I began singing to myself. "There's some one out there who's out there. Some one right for you. Some one who's love you know will stay true. There's some one out there for you" not really catchy huh, but it came from the heart. I'd fallen for some one before, but it turnerd out he was a lieing, two-faced, two-timer. His name? Dylan. Your wondering now "isn't he still in the band?" the answer is "yes". Jeb made him stay despite me hating him for a while, but I'm over him now. I began to sing my little song again when a shadow fell over me. I looked up and what I saw was both amazing , and impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Fang, and it looked like he had wings! I just sat there staring at him for a few seconds. He was flying! He made a left turn and swooped down into his yard. I noticed something else at that moment. There was no car in the driveway. I took a look at my watch. 10:43, no way his parents weren't home yet. I went down to my window, and climbed in. I had to investigate. I picked up my shoes, and hurriedly put them on. I opened my room door slowly and crept out and down the stairs to the front door. I unlocked it, opened the door and stepped out closing it. I made a dash over the fence that divided the yards. I instantly crept over to the lowest window. I peered in expecting to see boxes and out of place furniture, but all I saw was an empty room. I crept to another window and peered in. Another empty room. It didn't make sense at all. Fang had supposedly just moved in here, but the rooms where bare. I crept to another window and peered in. Empty. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see him flying above. He must have taken off when I was getting my shoes on, and him being up there meant the house was empty. I tried one of the windows. It was unlocked. I opened it and climbed in. Setting aside the fact that what I was doing could end me up in jail, I walked to the door of the room and opened it. There was a hallway outside the door. I stepped out looking both ways, and began walking down the hall checking the rooms. Almost all where empty other than the one on the end, it had a mattress on the floor in the corner. Trash littered the room. From old pop cans, to empty ramen cups. "This must be where he sleeps." I said pointing out the obvious I turned and walked back down the hallway. This was totally weird. I stepped into the kitchen and looked around. Plates littered the counters and trash littered the floor. "Well…sure is tidy eh?". I stepped over the trash and walked into what could have been a dinning room. Also empty. I could se the front door to the left of me and what looked like a living room to my right. I walked over to the living room and looked around. There was a torn rugged couch against the back wall and a simple wooden rocking chair in a corner. Other than that it was empty. I turned to walk out of the room when suddenly the front door opened and fang stepped in. I ducked back into the room as fast as I could but obviously he had still seen me. "What the heck are you doing in here Max?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I was um..." I said trying to think up a lie. "You wee snooping..." he said looking in the direction of his room, it's door left wide open. "eh...yeah..." I replied dumbly. "Get out, now" "o-okay" I said b-lining to the door. I didn't really want to be here much longer anyway.I dashed out of the house and back to mine, stopping only to open the door. I ran up to my room and just stode there a second. Fang lived alone, Fang's house was empty, Fang wasn't who he said he was. I sat on my bed and layed back. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

I dont know how long layed there before i dosed off, but the next thing I was waking up to sunlight coming through my window. I jumped up looking at my clock realizing i was late for school. "Mom why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled, got no reply. I went downstairs to see if she was down there only to find a note stuck to the frig "Called into work early wont be back till 8-love mom" I read aloud. "great...looks like I'll be ordering pizza again..." she then remembered what she'd found out the night before. "I'd better give jeb a call before i head to school..." she said picking up the phone. She didn't really like school, so calling now dodn't really matter to her. Just an excuse. She hit his speedial button and let it begin to dial. He picked up almost emediatly, like always. "Hey Jeb...I need to talk to you about Fang..."

"What about fang?" he said in quick reply. "Well...I went over to his house last night and..." "oh! so you know now...Well I guess everyone would've found out eventually..." he said allmost sadly. "Why does he live alone like that? and exactly how long has he been there?" "well...the truth is...Fang is a orphan...He has been here almost a month now..." he gave in reply. I sat there silent for a second. "max?" I heard Jeb say. Fang was an orphan. Fang was an orphan, just like me.


	8. ATTENTION!

Chapter seven is in!Sorry i had to post this here, wasn't sure if it would alert you...I replaced the apology page with it so go back and read it ok?


	9. Chapter 8

You ever had one of those moments where you had absolutely nothing going on in your head? Well to be honest, that's what I was experiencing for the next few hours, as I pondered over the recent happenings. The felt very far away, surreal as some might call it. My head was empty as a helium balloon, full yet lighter than air. I'm not normally one for lone hours of though, much less caring about my surrounding, but this had honestly caught me off guard.

When I completely came to, I was in my room, staring at the blank white ceiling I'd always remembered seeing day in, and day out, as far as I can remember. Though like memories, life always fades, time altering the tidbits and forging things to fill the gaps. The faces I tried to call up my past swam across the surface of my daydreams, never fully being in focus. They seemed to always be replaced by the one person I know and love my Adoptive mother. My mind lingers, prodding at the surfaces once more, and then giving up once more. I sighed, breathing out the words that often echoed in my late night thoughts as I sat on the roof "I wonder what they were like…"

Banishing further thought into the subject, I contemplated the new information, and how I would let it affect me. I began listing the facts in my head, then double checking them as if they were a wall of blocks, doomed to fall over at any second. Fang has wings, or something of the sort. He's currently living alone, and is orphaned just like me. I called to mind something my mom had told me sometime in the day "You and Fang are very alike you know, you just have to look closer." I sat up muttering, an Image flashing in my head. It was only a millisecond of time, but the Image burned like fire on my mind. I staggered back, almost tripping as I stared into the mirror on my closet door, trying to unsee what was in front of me. Spread out behind me, as if attached to my own body was a pair of wings. I spun, quickly looking at my back, my breath ragged. They were really there, and they were actually attached to me! My head began to spin, a searing pain building up. Stars danced before my eyes, and I lost my balance, stumbling onto the bed, vision going black. "What's going on?" as a last attempt to stay awake, but the sleep that fell over me was not one my own will could force off, and I drifted into it quickly.

That night I dreamed of a flock of birds all crammed into a single cage, their beaks cracked and faces bloody. Their wings were clipped so short they looked to almost not even exist anymore. There was a man, peering in at them, laughing as the birds scrambled around inspecting each other in the small space. There was something familiar about the laugh, but Max could not place it. The birds chirped loudly, as if begging to be set free, but the man paid no heed. He stared for a long moment, and then slipped on a mask. "Nighty night little ones..." he cooed as he lifted a bag from the floor, from which a vile green gas seemed to seep from every stitch. The man lifted the cage, moving it close to the bag, and quickly placed it inside. "Sorry, sorry…Only business, you understand"


End file.
